What Makes A Nightsister
by GreenMaureen
Summary: A young woman of the Raining Leaves falls victim to her own hatred.


The Dathomir morning was glorious, but she could not appreciate its beauty.

Her name was Ariadna Rohn, and she detested everything about her surroundings. She disliked the frequent tropical showers. She hated the abundant, multicolored flowers and ferns that blanketed the monstrous trees. She could hardly abide the local wildlife- the chattering monkeys, the iridescent lizards, the glamorous birds that called out their songs for all to hear.

And most of all, she hated her fellow Raining Leaves.

They were so… wrong. About absolutely everything. They chose to ignore modern science, adhering to their ridiculous beliefs about the natural world. They refused to adopt any technology. How much easier would their lives be with comlinks, and datapads, and surgical droids? She had witnessed so many unnecessary deaths.

Worst of all, they insisted that men were an inferior gender. Ariadna couldn't stand one more argument about this. The last time she had tried to speak of this to Kaminne, the chief's younger, immature sister Olianne had butted in and threatened to kill her in a particularly unpleasant way. Kaminne had intervened, and instead sent Ariadna away for a week to "reflect on these unusual ideas".

Ariadna had spent most of that week in the spaceport, living off what food she could beg from the local restaurant keepers, and occasionally earning a few credits working as a dishwasher.

She had spent a considerable amount of time with her only friend, Isela, the daughter of a local mechanic. The two had in common a feeling of sophistication, of being above the primitive tribes and the spaceport rabble. They told each other their dreams of leaving this backwater world, of becoming educated and cultured.

At the end of the week, Isela's father had discovered his daughter talking to Ariadna. Enraged, he had slapped his daughter and thrown Ariadna out of the hovel he called a house. On a civilized world, he could have been arrested. On Dathomir, it was Ariadna who was forced to return to her own personal prison.

Well, today everything was about to change. Ariadna had the Arts, and now she would be able to put them to good use. Several months ago, she had been approached by a woman who introduced herself as a Nightsister, and asked if Ariadna might be interested in joining up with them. Ariadna was intrigued. She had heard rumors of the Nightsisters, powerful manipulators of the Arts who could summon storms at will. Ariadna realized that it was unlikely she could ever leave this world to be properly educated in the Arts, and this seemed to be her only option. The Nightsister had given Ariadna a deadline of her fifteenth birthday to come to the temporary meeting place at the Stone Circle. Ariadna was fifteen this day, and she was ready.

As she left the Raining Leaves camp for the last time, Ariadna almost felt wistful. The grid of brush shelters, patchwork tents, and burned-out fires was where she had been born, had learned to hunt, had come of age. She was leaving behind her mother, her aunts, her elderly grandmother, and despite her contempt towards all of them, she knew she would miss her family. That was why it was better to leave early, before anyone awoke.

It was an entire day's walk to the Stone Circle. She had with her a canteen of water, her spear, and flint to start a fire. It was all she needed. The Nightsister had told her that she would be provided with new clothing, a bedroll, and whatever else she required.

She grew bored as she walked, and once she was far enough from the camp, she began to sing a hunting chant to herself. At midday, she stopped to spear a young drendek lizard from a tree and roast it over a fire. The meal was the best she could remember.

As evening fell, she arrived at the Stone Circle. She strode boldly to the center of the clearing and called out, "It is I, Ariadna, formerly of the Raining Leaves, here to join your Sisterhood."

A woman in a dark robe melted out of a shadow. "And, young Ariadna, I am Halliava Vurse, also formerly of your clan. I am here to collect you and to bring you to my comrades for judgment."

Judgment? Ariadna had thought that she would be automatically accepted. Well, this must be a formality. They would have to take this precaution to discourage spies.

Ariadna followed the woman for at least an hour. Her feet were beginning to ache from all this walking. She hoped she would be allowed to rest after her "judgment".

They reached another clearing. Night had fallen. Another robed woman, this one taller than Halliava, stood there. "Hmm. You do not appear strong. Are you strong in the Arts?"

In answer, Ariadna conjured a ball of purple lightning and hurled it at a tree. The following explosion was deafening and left a smoking crater in the ground.

The tall woman chuckled as if she had seen more impressive displays. "Very well. Now there is only the matter of your initiation mission."

Ariadna inclined her head. "And what would that be, Your… ah…"

"You may address me as Mistress. And the initiation mission is a procedure for all new Sisters of the Night. It tests physical fitness, command of the Arts, and of course your loyalty."

"Mistress, what is my assignment?'

The woman thought for a moment. Ariadna could feel her trying to read her emotions using the Arts. She grimaced and forced herself not to hide them. That would undoubtedly bring her a more difficult assignment.

Finally, the woman spoke. "Your mission is to assassinate Marisonna of the Raining Leaves."

"But…"

"But what? You must complete your Mission and show your loyalty, or we will be forced to kill you so that you do not betray us."

"She is my mother."

The tall Nightsister smiled, politely, mockingly. "I know."


End file.
